The invention relates to a connection device for a fluid line, comprising an annular or sleeve-like insert serving for assembly by plugging in a circularly cylindrical socket in a support component, such insert having a plurality of resiliently elastic claw elements, which project radially inward and are distributed in peripheral direction of the insert, for peripherally hugging an inserted fluid line, and said insert further having support means extending axially past the claw elements for supporting an annular seal surrounding the inserted fluid line.
A connection device as disclosed in the EP 1 209 404 A1 of this type comprises a cylindrical insert for assembly by plugging in a circularly cylindrical socket in a support component, as for example a housing of a fluid power component. For location within the socket anchoring projections radially extending from the insert are provided which may bite into the wall of the socket. For detachably securing an inserted fluid line a separate annular body having a plurality of claw elements is attached to the insert. In the inward direction support means, having the configuration of an annular body, extend past the claw elements, such support means serving for holding a slipped-on or molded on annular seal, through which the inserted fluid line extends.
Irrespectively of the functional advantages in the case of the known connection device there is the disadvantage of the relatively large number of components on manufacturing costs. A principal aim of the invention is accordingly seen as creating a functionally reliable connection device, which may be manufactured in a simple manner.